


there's something in the water (that makes me love you like i do)

by dc_wlw



Series: Bemily Week 2k18 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Height difference, day two here we come, written for bemily week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_wlw/pseuds/dc_wlw
Summary: Emily’s not that much taller than Beca.Really, she’s not. She’s like, 5’8”, and Beca’s only 5’2”. That’s only 6 inches. If you think about it, that’s only, like, the length of a pencil, or, like, just longer than a 20 dollar bill.And Beca would know, she googled it to win an argument.//bemily week 2018day 2: height difference





	there's something in the water (that makes me love you like i do)

Emily’s not that much taller than Beca.

 

Really, she’s not. She’s like, 5’8”, and Beca’s only 5’2”. That’s only 6 inches. If you think about it, that’s only, like, the length of a pencil, or, like, just longer than a 20 dollar bill.

 

And Beca would know, she googled it to win an argument. She never got around to actually using that information, but she likes to know it’s there should the need ever arise again.

 

It happened after a Bellas movie night, which, honestly, is just another reason that movies suck and she should never have to sit through another one in her life.

 

They’d been dating for a couple of months already, so you’d  _ think _ that Chloe’s excitement at their every action as a couple would have died down or at least  _ somewhat  _ abated by then, but alas, Chloe wasn’t going to let it go any time soon. As luck would have it, she’d walked past Beca and Emily on their way upstairs at just the right moment, and seen the way Emily had to lean down to catch Beca’s lips in a kiss.

 

“Oh. My. God.  _ That _ is adorable,” she crooned, and Beca immediately pulled away from Emily and rolled her eyes in one swift movement at the sound. Emily just grinned and tilted her head away from Chloe, a tiny blush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

 

“Aaaand, I think we’ll be going upstairs now,” Beca said flatly, slipping her hand into Emily’s and pulling her towards the stairs.

 

“Beca, Emily is like a whole foot taller than you, how have I never noticed that before!” Chloe squealed excitedly, and in that moment, Beca saw something flicker across Chloe’s eyes that told her she probably wouldn’t be hearing the end of it for a very long time (possibly ever, in fact).

 

Best to just not engage and exit the situation quickly. 

 

“Oh my god, does she, like, get things from high shelves for you, or lift you up on her shoulders at concerts? Beca, that is so  _ sweet _ !”

 

Beca hoped she might listen to her own advice one day. Today was not destined to be that day.

 

“Dude, she’s only like six inches taller than me, it’s really not that much,” Beca said, and she wished she hadn’t stopped in her tracks, because she’d lost valuable time that should have been used to make sure she didn’t meet the rush of Bellas heading to bed.

 

Chloe just chuckled, and Beca had the immediate desire to not be so affected by Chloe’s teasing. She really should be by now, it happens almost every other day, but could she just  _ not _ be a human disaster for one moment of her life? Not a chance.

 

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s a lot more than that,” Chloe said, and Beca hated that the shit-eating grin and total calm she wore as she said it was enough to set her off, but it really, really was.

 

She was about to spit back what she hoped was going to be a very witty retort when Emily sensed the potential imminent danger of the situation and tightened her grip on Beca’s hand.

 

“Alrighty then, I think we really should be getting to bed! Early classes and all, you understand,” Emily said quickly, wanting to make sure Beca didn’t get too worked up, and in a few seconds she was pulling a very flustered Beca up the stairs towards the shorter girl’s room, leaving the steam coming out of Beca’s ears in their wake.

 

But Beca’s annoyance was pretty short lived after that. It turns out, being pressed against the wall by your beautiful girlfriend kissing you has the amazing ability to make you forget everything including, but certainly not limited to, your own name.

 

//

 

When Emily woke in the morning, it was to a snoring Amy across the room and a Beca-less bed, which was a pretty sub-optimal way to start the day, so she headed downstairs to get some cereal, her preferred alternative to a caffeine kick so early in the morning.

 

A smile graced her face as she saw Beca standing in the kitchen. The smile was half because _of_ _course_ Beca looked almost ethereal standing in the warm glow of the early morning sun seeping through the windows, and half because she was visibly struggling to reach the cereal box from the highest cupboard, muttering a string of curses under her breath as she strained her arm to no avail.

 

Emily remembered what Chloe had said last night and found she really couldn’t hold herself back.

 

She crept silently into the kitchen, careful not to alert Beca to her presence. She stopped right behind her and slipped one arm around her waist, the other reaching up towards the cupboard, her hand purposefully grazing Beca’s on its way past, grasping the cereal box with arm left to spare.

 

“Thought you could use some help,” she whispered teasingly into Beca’s ear.

 

Beca let out what started as a huff of annoyance, but quickly turned into a breathy laugh as Emily pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and wrapped her other arm around the other side of Beca’s waist.

 

She loosened her grip slightly as Beca turned around where she stood, moving to face Emily, and Emily leaned forward to close the gap between their bodies, her weight now resting slightly against Beca.

 

“You know, you’re really lucky you’re not Chloe right now,” Beca said coyly, her eyes flitting casually between Emily’s.

 

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?”

 

“Well, if you were Chloe,” Beca started in a mock matter-of-fact tone, “you’d be getting an earful of highly useful comparisons to our six inch height difference to prove that it really is an  _ incredibly  _ minor distance,” Beca said with a half smile and the impression that even she didn’t believe a word coming out of her mouth.

 

“Mmm, sounds terrifying,” Emily said with a light air of sarcasm. A swift smile washed over her face as she uttered, “So what do I get, then?”

 

“Why don’t you come down to my level and find out?”

 

She really shouldn’t have given up so easy, but a kiss from Beca? Not worth losing, even to the smug grin that Beca adopted to commemorate her small victory as Emily leaned down to catch Beca’s lips in a kiss.

 

Turns out Beca was right. It really isn’t that far.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! i hope y'all are loving bemily week as my as i am im LIVING
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated! even if its just a string of incoherent words! fine by me!
> 
> please join me at @annakenendrick on tumblr for more!


End file.
